


Lucky To Be Yours

by saltyfandombrat



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Bobby, Bobby being supportive, Bobby is Filipino, Bobby is a good friend, Bobby | Trevor Wilson Defense Squad, Coming Out, Fluff, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Mentions of Racism, Mentions of War, Mentions of neglect, Mentions of the AIDS crisis, OG Sunset Curve, Other, Poly Sunset Curve, Soft Sunset Curve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:27:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28885374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltyfandombrat/pseuds/saltyfandombrat
Summary: Bobby didn't like to talk about the heavier stuff in his life, but after joining Sunset Curve, he had three good reasons to make an exception to that rule.
Relationships: Bobby | Trevor Wilson/Alex Mercer/Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters
Comments: 16
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

Bobby wouldn't consider himself one for deeper conversations. He hated having them, in fact, he did just about everything he could to avoid them. Growing up the way that he did, he was always faced with heavier issues than he should have really had to deal with. At a young age, he knew about war and death, he knew about racism and prejudice based off of where people were from. His parents did their best to educate him on those things and he did his best to listen, but he hated having to hear about those concepts. He adamantly avoided discussing those topics when he was in school, he'd step away from conversations if adults were talking about them, he didn't even like seeing the news. To him, there was no point in dwelling on deeper issues like that when he didn't have to. He wanted those things to change, of course he did, but he never wanted to discuss them and maybe that made him part of the problem. But he couldn't bring himself to care enough to actually step out of his comfort zone. 

That was until his boys were involved. Alex, Luke, and Reggie meant the world to him. Just about every rule he had in his life, he would bend it for them. There wasn't anything he wouldn't do for them, so it wasn't too surprising that he was willing to sit down and actually talk about the bigger things in life with them. He knew that they had gone through things that they shouldn't have to in their lives, he knew how hard it was for them. Fundamentally, Bobby believed hardship led to one of two places: bottling everything up inside or exploding. Bobby would consider himself to be more like the first one, he didn't talk about things at all because he didn't want to talk about them. He didn't see a reason to and that worked out for him most the time, it made him happier to simply think of things that made him feel good instead of whatever was bothering him. He didn't let it show. The boys were the latter most the time, they all tried to keep in how they felt, instead putting those feelings and thoughts into different outlets.

Alex played the drums, it was always easy to tell when he had a bad day or a bad week. It showed when he cut off the entire outside world and his only focus was the drumkit, and whatever was going through his mind. While he played, the rest of the band would remain quiet and let him go until he had tired himself out before they would gently ask him what was wrong. Most of the time, he would tell them that day or soon after, he was open and expressive with the band. And when he spoke, they all listened to him. Bobby thought that was probably why he felt so comfortable sharing, the fact that he knew he would be heard when he was there. Something he didn't get outside of the band. Bobby didn't join in on the actual conversations, but he always listened, and that was all Alex needed from him during those times. He would never withhold that from Alex, no matter how much he hated the discussions, he wouldn't be just another person that made Alex feel like he was insignificant. 

Luke's expression was the most unsurprising out of all of them, he channeled all of his feelings into his music. Even though they were still just words, he was able to convey everything in his songs better than simply speaking them. Music came naturally to Luke. He could still remember the first time the singer had brought Unsaid Emily to them, how vulnerable he looked in that moment. It made him want to drop his guitar and wrap him up in a hug, but that wasn't Luke. That wasn't what he needed in the moment, so Bobby simply nodded to him as they played. Later that night, Bobby would be stretched out on the couch with his head laid in Luke's lap, letting his fingers card through his hair as they listened to music together. He needed physical touch, it was grounding for him, and Bobby felt like he could do that for him. Luke just needed someone to be there for him, to show him that they weren't going anywhere, so they rested there together in comfortable silence. Just enjoying each other's presence. 

Reggie's might be the hardest for other people to understand, but Bobby always understood it. He understood why it was so easy for Reggie to lose himself in movies, especially movies like Star Wars. How he would always project himself on the main characters. That even though characters like Luke started coming from a family that wasn't the best, he found others, he found Han and Chewie, and even Leia. That even though Luke came from nothing, he was the hero, he was the protagonist. He was brave and a fighter, and he came out victorious. It gave Reggie some hope that even people from hard situations could make something out of themselves. The others didn't seem to get it, not like Bobby did, but Bobby could be enough for Reggie. He watched all three movies with him numerous times and always listened to him talking about it, hanging onto every word. Because that was what Reggie needed. People who cared about his interests and supported his idea that he could be something, someone who he didn't feel like he had to tiptoe around and try not to upset. And Bobby always did his best to hear him when he spoke, even if he always hated Star Wars. 

Bobby supposed he was lucky. He didn't have to talk to talk about things when he didn't want to, he knew they'd never force him into anything and they were a lot like he was when it came down to it. They didn't discuss things, they all had their own coping mechanisms and he supposed that was why they all worked together so well. He loved his boys more than anything and he would do whatever it took to make them happy. And they did the same. All not talking about things meant was that he had to be perceptive to how they dealt with their issues so he could see when they needed a little extra support. Luckily enough, he had picked up on what they did when they were upset and he did his best to make sure they never felt alone. He never vocalized it, but they really had saved his life, they had made him feel like he was deserving of having a good relationship with his peers and he would always be grateful for that. Supporting them in return was the least he could do for them. For his boys. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys bend all of Bobby's rules.

"Can I ask you something kind of weird?" Alex had asked him one day as they watched a movie on his couch, Bobby's head rested against his shoulder and half asleep. He perked up a bit when he was asked that and gave a small nod of his head, grinning at all the possibilities of what Alex might ask. In the years he had known the boys, he had heard them say and ask some of the most ridiculous stuff. But Alex wasn't smiling. He had an unreadable expression on his face, but it wasn't joking, it wasn't funny. So, his own smile fell and he started feeling more awake now, worried about what might be coming next. His mind raced with different questions, but nothing prepared him for what followed. "Do you think that being gay is a sin?" It was out of nowhere, it was weird, it was random and it completely caught him off guard. And he struggled to find the right words to express what he thought about it, not missing the fact that his friend wouldn't look over at him as he did. 

"Well...Catholicism says that being gay isn't a sin, but actually doing anything about it is," Bobby began and he did notice the way Alex's lips seemed to twitch into a bit of a frown at that, even as he tried to keep his face as expressionless as he could. "But I don't believe in that shit. You can't control who you love, man, and you shouldn't feel shame for that," He quickly added. Being raised a Roman Catholic did shape some of his views, but he wouldn't consider himself a religious person anymore, he hadn't been for a while. He realized as soon as he said it that he shouldn't have, he didn't know why that was his go-to. Maybe because that was what Alex's family believed. Maybe because he thought Alex would agree with them. God, he really hoped Alex didn't think being gay was a sin. It would make life very awkward if Bobby ever decided to come out to his band. His eyebrows furrowed deeply. "What makes you ask something like that?" He questioned softly, trying to keep his tone neutral.

"My mom said it was when I came out to her," Alex's voice was hardly above a whisper, but he may as well have been shouting them with how hard it hit Bobby and his heart felt like it was sinking at that realization. He hadn't even considered the possibility that Alex might be gay and that was why he was asking, his mind had automatically gone to what would be worst for him, and he realized how selfish that sounded. Anger filled his chest next when it sank in that Alex's mother had reacted badly to him coming out and he couldn't believe he hadn't seen how off his friend was earlier, he felt like such a bad friend for that, but he pushed it out of his mind for now. He couldn't think about that right then, he needed to focus on Alex and making sure he knew that there was absolutely nothing wrong with him. That no matter who he loved, there wasn't anything to be ashamed of, that he didn't ever need to feel like he was wrong for who he was attracted to. He was made exactly how he was supposed to be. 

"Putang iná mo," Bobby cursed under his breath and he knew Alex had no clue what he was saying, that was the whole point. He knew if Alex knew what he was saying, it would only make him feel worse and that wasn't what he was trying to do. Honestly, he shouldn't have said it at all, but it was almost an involuntary reaction towards the Mercer family at this point. He couldn't count the number of times they had treated his friend like he didn't matter and he was beyond sick of it, still, he shook his hand and simply put a hand up when Alex gave him a confused expression. He didn't even give him the chance to ask before he continued with what he was saying, "I don't think that at all, Alex. You know I don't. I don't think that because it's bullshit, nobody should buy into that." He told him and shook his head. His boys deserved the world, more than anyone else he had ever known, and yet their lives weren't that good. He would give anything he could to switch places with them. "Can I hug you?" He asked softly. 

His arms were wrapping around Alex's shoulders as soon as he nodded that it was okay, holding onto him tightly. Alex's own hands came up to grip Bobby's arm and he tucked his face down toward it. He hated letting the boys see him cry, but tears were already leaking down the blonde's face. He didn't say anything about it, he simply cuddled up closer to their drummer and rubbed his arm gently. He wished he would stop crying, but he knew that this was hurting him and that he deserved to be able to let it out, so Bobby let him cry and didn't say a word about it. He would never judge him for showing his emotions like he was, even if everyone else around them seemed to. That was what Alex always needed when he was upset, he needed someone who wouldn't call him out on things like his tears, he just needed someone who would simply be with him. Someone to remind him that he wasn't alone, he would never be alone as long as he had the band, they would never let him be. 

Bobby didn't understand why nobody could seem to accept people who weren't straight, but it was something he saw every day, between weird "educational" videos and the way the media talked about gay people. And he couldn't forget the AIDS crisis, he didn't think anyone would ever be able to, but there was something really wrong with the media. He wasn't a genius by any means, but he didn't know of any disease that only targeted members of a certain sexuality, yet people still acted like it did. It scared him. He kept himself in the closet, despite knowing he was attracted to men and women, partially because of this reason. He couldn't stand the thought of Alex feeling this way, though, he wanted to take all that pain away. So, he held him a little closer and kept whispering reassurances that there was nothing wrong with the way he was, and that he never needed to feel any shame about it. That no matter what happened, he would never lose the band, they would always be right beside him.

"Do you think people can ever really change?" Luke had asked him one night. He had just left his house for what would be the last time, though Bobby didn't know it at the time, but he would never be back. They hadn't talked about it when he had first showed up on the doorstep, out of breath in the middle of the night, holding a bag and his guitar. It wasn't too surprising, they never really talked about his arguments with his mom. Even though it had been hours since Luke had shown up, he knew exactly what he was talking about when the words left his mouth. And it was a difficult subject to address because he knew what Luke wanted him to say. He wanted the band to just be on his side and agree with everything he said. And Bobby understood where he was coming from, of course, but he didn't think it was as simple as that. To him, there wasn't a right and a wrong side when it came to the arguments that the Pattersons constantly had. Not like with Alex and with Reggie. 

"Really, I just think she worries, man. You're right to be upset, she should support your dreams more, but she isn't trying to hurt you," Bobby saw both sides of the argument, his own parents had brought up his life goals numerous times. But they never led to fights, it always seemed to when it was Luke and Emily. She couldn't help it, she was a Scorpio. And yes, he believed in zodiac signs, he had to when he knew so many people that fit their zodiac's traits. Luke was bound to clash with her at some points, being a Leo himself, they didn't naturally get along so well. They both had such strong personalities and neither of them backed down when they were fighting, both too proud to admit that they weren't one hundred percent right in whatever they were saying. That was destined to make things even worse, that was why things always escalated, especially if Mitch wasn't there to play peace keeper. But there was no denying that Emily Patterson loved her son more than anything in the world. 

"I just want her to be proud of me. Why can't she just be happy for everything I'm doing here?" Luke's tone raised a bit towards the end of his statement, his frustration starting to show in a way it didn't usually in front of Bobby. But it was okay. Everything he was feeling was okay. "I'm so proud of us! Why can't she just-" Luke choked out his question, tears welling in his eyes and Bobby caught them as soon as they began to fall, wiping them away with his thumbs. Luke instinctively leaned into his touch, closing his eyes as he did so, and letting himself be vulnerable in a way that he didn't usually allow. His hands cupped the singer's face gently, thumbs just stroking over his skin, his heart hurting for the pain that he was going through. He wished he could take it all away for him, but he could only talk and there was only so much he could say. But it was _something_ , something was better than nothing and he would give his best friend everything that he could. 

"Hey, listen to me, okay?" Bobby whispered to him, his voice firm and not leaving any room for Luke to not pay attention to what he was saying. "I know it feels rough, man, it is rough. But I know Emily, I know Mitch. They are both so, so proud of you. _We're_ proud of you, Luke," It was true. Everyone was proud of Luke and who he was, how talented he was, even if his parents had a rough time showing it. They did. And he just hoped Luke was able to see that one day. A sob escaped his throat and he leaned in, burying his face into Bobby's shoulder and he let him cry it out there. His hands found different places then, one hand settling on his shoulder to hold him closer and the other tangled into his hair, just petting through how he liked it. He knew that hope was hard for Luke to have sometimes, so he reminded himself that he would just have to be optimistic enough for both of them and never let him feel as though he didn't have people who were proud of who he was. 

"Do you think they love me?" It was rare for Reggie to ever actually discuss his issues, especially his home life, so Bobby was caught off guard by the question. He tried not to let it show on his face, he tried to not make him feel like it was a mistake to bring this up to him. Honor filled his body, knowing that he trusted him so much that he would confide in him about this. But at the same time, he felt scared and anxious. For the simple fact that he had no clue what to say, he didn't want to say the wrong thing and make him feel like he could never bring this up again. It was a big responsibility to have on his shoulders, though he tried to brush off that feeling to be as there for Reggie as he possibly could. He didn't know much about his home life, he never shared a whole lot, but sometimes people didn't have to. But he knew his own thoughts and his own beliefs on the matter, and that would have to be enough for the time being. He gave him a small smile and reached over to take his hand. 

"They'd have to be dumb not to love you, Reg. We love you," Bobby didn't know how to answer Reggie's question, he wasn't inside of his parents' heads and he never really saw how they interacted. So, he simply said what he knew was true. And he hoped that would be reassuring to him. He gave his hand a gentle squeeze, sincerity shining brightly in his eyes. There wasn't anyone else in the world that he found easier to love than Reggie Peters was. He was bright and vibrant, and so sweet, loyal to a fault and always tried to see the best in people. He was everything that Bobby hoped he could be one day. As cheesy as it sounded, he truly did mean that. A thumb stroked over his knuckles and he smiled brighter at Reggie, squirming closer to him on the bed, happy to see that he didn't seem too upset. Honestly, he didn't think that he could handle seeing Reggie cry, especially not over this. It took all he could to not storm over and punch both of his parents on the best of days. 

"They just get so caught up in themselves sometimes, I don't always feel like they want me around..." Reggie's words were soft, not quite sad, but more tired and resigned. And Bobby felt like that was worse, that Reggie wasn't even upset, he was just tired of it all. There was also a sort of relief in his tone, as if actually talking about it was taking a weight off of his shoulders. He could see that, bottling things like that up eventually caught up to everyone, and he was just proud of him for being brave enough to talk about it. Reggie was the strongest person he knew. "I love them, you know? They're my parents, of course, I do. That probably sounds stupid," And there was the self-doubt, something he was all too familiar with when it came to the younger man. The constant need to apologize for his presence and the idea that his opinions didn't matter because his parents never wanted his opinion unless they were pulling him into the middle of an argument in hopes they'd agree with him. 

"That's not stupid at all, okay? It's totally understandable, you're not stupid," Bobby assured him as if it was the simplest thing to do because it really was. He never wanted Reggie to feel like his feelings were weird and invalid. He knew how confusing family and love could be. Still, he didn't want to make him any promises that he couldn't keep, so he didn't say he was positive Reggie's parents loved him. Because he didn't know, not in the way that he loved Reggie, not in the normal sense of love. Their situation wasn't normal. So, he made him a promise that he knew he could always keep. "And I promise you, people do want you around, Reggie. You mean so much to so many people," The grin on Reggie's face made it all worth it, seeing Reggie happy was the only thing he wanted in this world, especially knowing that he was what sparked such a pretty smile from his best friend. And if Bobby giggled a little bit when a kiss was pressed to his cheek, well, that was between him and God. 


	3. Pahimakas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby breaks his own rules.

There were less than twenty-four hours before July 22nd, 1995. Less than twenty-four hours before they were set to take the stage inside the Orpheum, less than twenty-four hours before all of their dreams were going to be set into motion. At least, that was what they were hoping for. Bobby was sat with Alex, Luke, and Reggie as the TV played some random comedy that he wasn't paying attention to. They were on the couch, Bobby sitting on the floor between Alex's legs, Reggie and Luke on either side of him on the sofa. Technically, they should be asleep by now, but they had been feeling restless and had decided to watch a movie until they felt a bit more tired. But Bobby wasn't paying attention to the movie, he was too caught up in his own mind, about a million thoughts running through his head all at once. 

Of course, he knew they were talented at what they did and they had been practicing non-stop since they had received the call to tell them they would be playing the Orpheum. _The Orpheum_. So many bands had gotten their start there, being found by various talent agents and record labels after playing there. It had been less than a year since they had gotten that call, it was the longest and shortest time he had ever experienced. The days seemed to draw out because they were so excited about the date, but it also didn't feel like they had enough time to get ready. Though, he wasn't sure if any amount of time would ever feel like enough when it came to something as big as this. Stage fright was no stranger to his mind, but this felt different, it didn't feel like normal stage fright. He just had a really bad feeling. 

Luckily, none of his band had seemed to notice that Bobby was acting unusually quiet, not truly getting into the movie like they were. He felt fortunate because he didn't generally like expressing his feelings and he felt like he could have gotten away with not speaking up, but he remembered the words echoing in his own mind. Words of affirmation that he could always talk to his band about anything he was worried about and he was definitely freaking out over this. During that time, he had promised them that he would try to speak up more often and he wasn't going to break that promise to them. Not when they were so good to him, so he tried to find the right words to say, but he wasn't sure if there was a _right_ way to express what he was feeling. He hoped that they would understand what he meant and hopefully be able to comfort him. 

"Do you guys ever think about what would happen if we didn't make it?" Bobby's words left the air feeling too still, too quiet around them, and he regretted them as soon as they left his mouth. He hated the room getting tense like it did in that moment and he hated it even more when he could feel all of their eyes on him. Despite everyone looking at him, he refused to let his eyes meet any of theirs, continuing to stare ahead at the TV, it seemed like a safer option. There was obviously ways he could have been more tactful or smooth with his approach to the subject, but he wasn't used to talking things out like that. None of them were the best at opening up like that, verbally at least. Before he could take them back or try to brush it off as nothing, Luke was speaking up and breaking the silence that had fallen over them. 

"Jesus, Bobby. That's a little morbid, don't you think?" There was a breathy laugh in Luke's tone and he wasn't sure if it was genuine or if he was just trying to ease the tension that surrounded them. It didn't matter either way, he decided. Already, Bobby wished he hadn't even said anything to begin with, he should have gone with his gut and stayed quiet about it. The room had been full of laughter and feeling the life almost sucked out of it made him wish he hadn't brought his concerns up, but he was trying to get better about actually talking to his band. They had been adamant that he could talk to them about anything, even though it wasn't a strong suit of his and he was getting used to not being left alone to deal with his problems. But the words were out and he couldn't take them back now, they wouldn't let him drop the topic. 

"I think what Luke means is...What's gotten you thinking about all this stuff?" Alex's voice was more careful than Luke's, he had always been better at taking care of people when they were upset and Bobby felt lucky to have him in that moment. He always felt lucky to have his boys, but especially when they were taking care of one another. His head fell back into the drummer's lap, resting against his thigh and looking up towards the ceiling. Now, he allowed himself to look at his face even though it was difficult, meeting blue eyes and only seeing soft concern in them. Fingers still stroked gracefully through his hair, brushing it away from his face and behind his ear. "You can tell us anything," He assured him and he knew that it was true, he felt more comfortable with these three boys than he did with anyone else in his entire life. 

"Don't get me wrong, I mean...I'm not thinking about any of us _dying_ ," Bobby promised them, feeling the need to clarify what he was talking about. He was already worrying them enough, he didn't want to make it worse. It would be stupid for any of them to be thinking about dying yet, they had a lot of life ahead of them, they were only seventeen and eighteen years old. "I just mean what will happen if we don't make it big?" They were good and everything, but lots of bands were good and they still didn't make it big. Music seemed to be what had brought them all together, it was such a big part of their lives that he didn't know what would happen if they didn't have their music anymore. Becoming famous was always what they had been working towards, he just didn't know where they would be if they couldn't reach that dream eventually. 

"Hey, come on, beautiful..." Reggie's words surprised him, most of the time, Reggie took a backseat or tried to clear the room with humor when someone was upset like this. It was rare to hear him speaking up like this and so genuinely, words not masked with comedy, but rather just authentic concern and comfort. Maybe it was because he felt it too, maybe it was because Bobby didn't usually open up, it was appreciated either way. He was slipping down off of the couch to join him in the floor, sitting beside him, only separated by one of Alex's legs. "We'd still have something okay? We'll always have the same thing we've had since the day we came together," He promised him and the older man's eyebrows furrowed a bit as he tilted his head to look at him, though Alex must have noticed his confusion because he spoke up next. 

"We'll have us," Alex clarified for him and allowed a small smile to come to his face, trying to comfort them. He was proud of Reggie and he was proud of Bobby, he couldn't be more proud of the people he was able to call his friends. "We're the only thing we're ever going to need, Bobby," He added and his words were entirely genuine. It didn't sound like one of those cheesy movies when he said it, it sounded natural and honest, and Bobby couldn't find himself disagreeing. A lot of the times, the only thing that got him through life was knowing that his boys had his back. Now was no exception to that rule either. Luke crawled down next to him at his other side and reached out to take the hand closest to him, demanding the man's attention for himself now and he gladly turned his head to give it to him as well. 

"They're right, you know?" Luke had lost all the playful bite that had been in his voice earlier, reading the room and realizing that being sarcastic with him wasn't the way to go. It wasn't what was needed right now, they needed him to be as serious as they were, he could do that. He would do that for his band. "We're family, always have been. And even if we don't make it big, we'll also always have our music. We're not doing it for the fame, at least I'm not," Luke was right, it wasn't about the fame when they started and it wasn't truly about it now. "No matter what, we'll always have the way it makes us feel. Do you remember playing down on the pier? How to felt to connect with the people who heard us play, knowing we made a difference in their lives? It was never about the money or the fame," His voice was a whisper at Bobby's ear now. 

"Okay, well. It was a _little_ bit about the money," Reggie's humor finally seemed to find him again and they all shared a quiet laugh at the comment, Luke's eyes rolling as Bobby nodded his head in agreement with it. He didn't think he would ever be so happy to hear one of Reggie's jokes, but it made him feel like the situation was less serious now. He didn't think he liked his best friend having to be that serious with him, it made things feel tense and scarier. But now, it felt like it was going to be more okay. They were joking and laughing, and starting to feel more like they always did. The general feeling they had before Bobby had spoke up was slowly returning and he was thankful for that, they all allowed themselves to fall into comfortable silence, the only noise in the room coming from the still playing TV now.

There was suddenly a hand pushing at Bobby's back, nudging him forwards and he moved further away from the couch as it did. Alex joined the three of them on the floor, his arms wrapping snugly around his waist and resting his chin on top of black hair. Both of Bobby's hands were being held by Luke and Reggie, and he had never felt so loved. It felt warm and safe, being held by all three of them like this and he had to close his eyes, trying to get himself to relax as his band surrounded him. As tears began to fall and left wet streaks down his face, he realized that they were all completely right about what they had said. No matter what happened to them along the way, no matter where their lives led them, they would be together. More than that, they would always be Sunset Curve. Let the Orpheum do its worst. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, you've made it to the end of my story! I hope you enjoyed, please consider leaving a comment or checking out my other stories if you did. <3 Feel free to leave a request for a future fic as well. Also, in case anyone was wondering, I chose to say they were playing the Orpheum a day before Sunset Curve died because I personally headcanon that they didn't die immediately that night! Hope that didn't confuse anyone too much.


End file.
